The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus for separating a profile image of a moving object from a static background obtained by a television camera.
Recently, television camera has become popular in industrial uses, such as factory automation processes, remote observation, and so on. In these uses, the television camera is requested for to change its image pickup angle or to track a moving object. In the conventional television camera, the image pickup angle is controlled by an output signal level of the television camera. However, this method cannot separate a moving image from a static background image. Therefore, it is difficult to recognize moving object surely. This is inferior in controlling the image pickup angle of the television camera, and in tracking the moving object.